


Manicure Monday

by GeeGollyWiz13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek gets a manicure, M/M, Salon, Stiles does peoples nails, Stiles works at a Salon, not really anything special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGollyWiz13/pseuds/GeeGollyWiz13
Summary: Stiles works at "Tell Me I'm Pretty", a salon run by Erica Reyes just outside of a college town. Cora Hale comes in for a trim, bringing her brother Derek with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaiicoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/gifts).



> This is a piece of shit. Sorry everyone, I feel bad even putting this out.

Stiles yawns as he spins his chair. Across the room, Erica is happily chatting with a young woman who is getting a trim. The topic of conversation is beginning a new job, although Stiles has only just entered the conversation, so he can’t understand what that new job might be. She looks to be in her 20s, and Stiles smiles at the excited and happy look on her face. Erica looks just as happy to know, as though the girl is her best friend, even though Stiles knows she’s a new client. 

“Stiles, do you have any more appointments today?” Erica calls over, and Stiles shakes his head. He knows Erica can see it in her mirror. 

“Why don’t we give Heidi a nice manicure. She needs to look her best tomorrow!” Erica smiles, and the girl’s face lights up. 

“You bet! Just pick a color after Erica finishes up, and we can make you look amazing.” Stiles gives her an award winning smile. 

An hour and half later, a new hair do and beautiful hands, Heidi walks out the door smiling bright. Stiles cleans up his station, Erica looking over supplies. 

“It’s been a good day so far.” Erica smiles, writing down the number of shampoo samples that are left in the basket at the desk.

“Yeah, no one freaked out that you chopped off all their hair, or I didn’t destroy anyone’s nails. It’s been a great day.” 

Stiles worked at Erica’s salon all throughout college. Set just outside a college town, Stiles needed a way to distract himself from the stress of classes and all nighters. He would have rather not binge drank like his peers, instead, finding solace in Erica’s start up salon, Tell Me I’m Pretty. When she determined that he wouldn’t have the patience to actually cut hair, but didn’t want him to just sit around, she sat him down, and had him paint a client’s daughter’s nails why she waited for her mother. 

Turns out, despite his natural fidgets, he was damn good at being able to steady himself and his mind long enough to bang out a decent manicure. With practice, he was able to do all sorts of designs, and acrylic nails were no problem. It was busy work, and in between customers, Erica made sure she helped him study his notes on the justice system. A few years and a degree in criminal justice later, he was still at the salon, living in a decent apartment with Erica near a grocery story and a liquor store. It was heaven to his still young mind. 

“We only have one more client for the day, and she doesn’t come in until 7, and then we can clean up and close. I recorded the first couple of episodes of “Makeup Wars”, and I know you wanted to see it too.” 

“Yes! Are we making tacos tonight too?” Stiles asks excitedly, placing some of his tools into the sanitizing chamber. 

“Duh!” 

A half an hour later, Stiles is flipping through a magazine of new nail polish colors and brands, when the bell above the door dings gently. He knows it’s Erica’s 7 o’clock, so he doesn’t look up until he’s dogeared the page he’s on. When he looks up, he has a hard time trying not to stop breathing. 

A beautiful, chiseled man is standing by the door, crossing his arms, and frowning. Behind him, a young girl, looking about freshman year age, bounces into the salon. 

“Hi! I’m here for my 7?” The young girl says, and Stiles nods.

“Of course! Erica is just in the back. She’ll be out in a second. But, in the meantime, I can check you in. Your name?” 

Stiles walks over to the desk, trying to not trip over his own feet while walking the few steps it takes to get over there. He sits in the chair, and pulls up Erica’s schedule.

“Cora Hale.” The young girl states, a large smile on her face. The man behind her takes a seat in one of the chairs by the door. 

“Ah, yes! This is your first appointment with us?” Stiles asks, and Cora nods.

“I had been looking forever for a new salon, the one at home being too far away to go back home to. I’ve been avoiding a haircut for a while because of it. But, my brother here told me about this place. He said he heard about it at work. He works over on Courtwright Ave., in the bank.” Cora explained, sighing.

“Well, Erica is definitely going to take care of you. And I assume you’re a college student, so don’t worry, we don’t gouge like our competitors around here.” 

“Yes, we will. Besides, no one understands hair like I do.” Erica coos from the edge of the desk, and Cora looks over at her. Erica walks up to her, and reaches out for Cora’s long black hair. It’s straight, but definitely in rough shape with split ends. She probably puts it up a lot more than is healthy, and definitely doesn’t condition as often as she should. 

“Just a trim for today, I think will be okay. But you’ll definitely need to throw away any hairbands you have. No more pony tails.” 

Cora nods resolutely. She takes the band off her wrist, and holds it out to the man with her, and he takes it without question.

“Thanks, Derek! Best bro ever!” 

Stiles takes a moment to look at Derek as Cora is led away to the sinks by Erica, chatting away about future hair plans and regimens for Cora to follow. His jaw could cut glass, even with the soft looking stubble that covers his face, the way his muscles fill out the tight black henley that he’s sporting. He seems to not want to look around, eyes firmly locked on the floor in front of the chair. 

“You okay there, buddy?” Stiles asked, and Derek looks over at him. His eyebrows are furrowed, his face scrunched up.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Der says, and looks away. Stiles realizes that he seems nervous. Sighing, Stiles pulls out a nail file, and motions for him to come over. Derek looks at him waveringly, but gets up from his seat, and sits across from Stiles.

“Yeah?” Derek asks, and Stiles rolls his eyes, making a “come hither” motion for Derek’s hand. 

“Uh, I don’t have my wallet on me…” Derek frowns, and Stiles scoffs.

“You brought your sister for a haircut, dude. It’s on the house.” Stiles smiles, and Derek hesitantly hands his hand over. Stiles notes how soft his skin is, and looks at the nails. They’re not the worst he’s ever seen, but Derek clearly doesn’t take care of them himself. He briefly wonders if Cora helps him at all. He starts to file them, and he counts it as a personal win when Derek doesn’t pull away. 

“The first thing someone sees is your smile, your eyes, and your nails.” Stiles reminds Derek, who tentatively smiles at him. 

“I guess. Especially since I’m usually giving them money.” Derek’s smile returns to a resting face, concentrating on Stiles’s ministrations on his hands. He buffs and massages as Cora and Erica laugh, the snipping of the scissors echoing through the salon. 

“Have you always done nails?” Derek asks quietly, and Stiles snorts. 

“No, I have a degree in criminal justice. But, I just got caught up in it, and haven’t left it. One day I’ll go into the academy, but for right now, I’m okay doing this. It’s calming.” Stiles replies, his tongue poking out of his mouth as he finished buffing, and reaches for his clear coat. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t paint your nails any weird colors.” Stiles laughed. 

“It’s okay if you did. This is way better than Cora doing my nails at home when she’s bored.” 

Stiles hears the blow dryer going, and finishes up Derek’s clear coat. His hands look at least a little better than the way he found them, which Stiles is proud of. 

“Now, you let that dry. Cora should be about done, and you can be on your way.”

“Thank you…uh…”

“Stiles.” Stiles smiles. 

Derek blushes a bit, and pulls his hand slowly out of Stiles’, although not hastily or as though he’s freaked out. 

“You about ready, Der?” Cora asks, and Stiles looks over to see that Cora’s hair is a few inches shorter, but it looks amazing and more healthy. Derek huffs at her, and shakes his head. 

“You look good, Cora.” Derek gets up, carefully minding his nails without making it obvious. 

“Thank you so much, Erica. I feel so much better!” Erica waves it off, huffing gently. Cora hugs her quickly, and then looks at Derek.

“Thank you for coming with me, D. I feel way better now!” Cora looks down at his nails and smirks. She pulls her wallet out, and hands over some money to Erica. Stiles isn’t sure, but he bets it more than enough. 

“I’ll definitely be back! Thank you, Erica, once again!”

And with that, Derek gives Stiles one last tentative smile as he ushers Cora out of the salon.

Stiles has never loved his job so much.


End file.
